The Library
by OspreyClaw
Summary: Arata dan Lilith. Ditambah perpustakaan megah luas yang sepi. Ditambah sebotol ramuan aneh punya Levi. Kau bisa tebak apa yang akan terjadi.


**THE LIBRARY**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction by OspreyClaw**

 **Disclaimer Trinity Seven** **KenjiSaito**

.

* * *

.

.

.

Sebenarnya perpustakaan Royal Biblia Academy bukan bangunan yang buruk.

Meskipun begitu, sebagian besar siswa sekolah sihir ini tidak begitu berminat menjejakkan kaki mereka ke bangunan antik itu, terkecuali mereka mendapatkan tugas yang mengharuskan mereka mencari referensinya di antara tumpukan buku.

Keadaan itu, kurang lebih sama dengan yang dialami seorang Kasuga Arata. Ia lebih memilih jalan-jalan di luar atau langsung berlabuh di pulau kapuk di kamar asrama miliknya daripada berdiam diri di perpustakaan berbau kertas dan tinta seperti ini ... hanya saja salah satu guru mata pelajarannya memberinya tugas yang lumayan banyak, dan karena Arata lumayan ahli dalam seni menunda pekerjaan, ia baru berkutat di sini untuk tugas yang harus dikumpulkannya besok, di jam pulang sekolah!

Arata kembali membuka-buka buku setebal bantal di hadapannya. Gambar yang jarang dan banyaknya tulisan yang berderet seperti semut hanya menyurutkan semangat dan mentalnya.

"Buset ... aku harus merangkum satu bab dari buku setebal ini?" gerutunya. "Kenapa nggak dari buku yang lain saja sih? Halah, guru-guru memang nggak kreatif."

"Menggerutu tidak akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan, lo."

Arata berpaling ke sumber suara. Ah ya, setidaknya dia menemukan sedikit moodbooster dalam pekerjaannya kali ini. Pemilik suara merdu itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Asami Lilith—meskipun tampangnya masih muda (ya, dia memang baru 17 tahun sih) dia adalah seorang guru di RBA, terlihat dari topi baret yang selalu dikenakannya.

Tapi sulit untuk menganggap gadis yang berusia sebaya denganmu sebagai seorang guru. Lebih-lebih Arata.

"Oh, bagus sekali," ucap Arata. "Dewa telah mengirimkan penolong untukku!"

Lilith mengernyit. "Jika yang kau maksud pekerjaan menolong itu adalah merangkumkan sebab materi untuk kau, maaf saja. Selesaikan sendiri."

"Ah, tapi ini banyak sekali~"

"Aku juga punya urusan," Lilith mengguncangkan sebotol kecil cairan berwarna hijau, yang berkilat-kilat seperti sudah dicampur oleh glitter. "Ini ramuan hasil eksperimen Levi. Aku mau menguji kandungannya, soalnya dia tidak yakin apa saja yang dicampurkannya untuk membuatnya."

"Kedengarannya menarik," ujar Arata. "Gimana kalau kita bertukar pekerjaan? Kau selesaikan rangkuman, dan aku akan menguji ramuan itu," katanya sambil menggeser kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Lilith.

"Jangan bodoh, aku bisa sendiri," tolak Lilith sambil melangkah mundur. Tanpa disadari, sepatunya terpeleset oleh lembaran kertas di lantai yang kesat. Kakinya menjegal kaki Arata, dan mereka ambruk bersamaan.

"Hmmh?" Arata meremas tonjolan kenyal sebelah kiri dada Lilith. "Cih. Ukuranmu pasti E ... tidak! Pasti F! Apa mungkin G?!"

Lilith memekik—tapi beruntung karena perpustakaan hari itu hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar—dan segera menyingkirkan Arata dari atasnya. Ia lebih panik lagi ketika menyadari botol tersebut pecah dan gas berwarna hijau menguar ke udara.

"Tidak!" serunya. "Itu ... tunggu sebentar. Kenapa baunya seperti amonia?!"

Arata menutup hidung dan mulutnya. "Kau yakin itu bukan kentut Levi atau semacamnya yang dikompresi menjadi cair dan ditambah beberapa tetes sihir?" protes Arata. Pandangannya mulai menggelap.

Tak lama, mereka berdua ambruk ke lantai perpustakaan, yang dilapisi karpet tebal.

Ketika Arata sadar, hal pertama yang harus diceknya adalah jam dinding. "Gila! Pukul sembilan malam?! Bagaimana kita bisa tertidur selama itu? Hei, Lilith!" lelaki itu mengedarkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut merah itu, tapi dia masih tertidur.

"Hmm, kau kelihatan imut waktu tidur," gumam Arata.

Sekejap kemudian, Lilith mengerjapkan matanya. "A-Apa? Di mana ... oh, benar. Lho? Kok sudah gelap?!"

"Jam sembilan," gerutu Arata. "Ini semua gara-gara ramuan itu! Ramuan macam apa sih itu?"

Lilith bangun, membersihkan pakaiannya, kemudian mengambil sebuah buku. Matanya membelalak. "Ramuan barusan adalah ramuan yang uapnya dapat membuat seseorang tak kasat mata dan aura keberadaannya hilang, dengan konsekuensi pingsan selama beberapa jam," bacanya. "Itu syarat yang aneh. Pantas saja tidak ada penjaga yang membangunkan kita. Mereka tidak bisa merasakan kita masih ada di sini."

Arata berlari ke pintu keluar. "Dikunci? Hmm, tapi aku bisa membobolnya!"

"Percuma," desis Lilith. "Saat ditutup, perpustakaan dikunci oleh mantera tak terlihat. Tidak ada sihir siswa manapun yang bisa menembusnya dari dalam maupun luar, termasuk punyaku. Lagipula, kita pasti bakal dikenai sanksi kalau merusak perpustakaan," jelasnya

"Kalau begitu cari jalan lain!" seru Arata. "Saluran air? Ventilasi udara?"

"Kecuali kau bisa berubah menjadi tikus atau belalang, tidak mungkin," gerutu Lilith. "Intinya kita terjebak di sini. Cuma semalam. Mari kita lihat sisi positifnya," Lilith melihat-lihat seisi perpustakaan dengan matanya yang berwarna cyan.

Arata menyeringai. "Setidaknya aku sekarang bisa berduaan dengan Lilith-sensei."

"Aku benci mengatakannya, tapi kau benar," desah Lilith.

"Jangan mengeluarkan suara seperti itu," komentar Arata. "Bisa-bisa aku bangkit, nih. Apa jangan-jangan ini skenariomu sendiri agar kau bisa melakukan _itu_ denganku? Kenapa tidak pilih di kamarku saja sih?"

"Sembarangan kau!" seru Lilith, meskipun wajahnya memerah sempurna.

Mereka berlalu-lalang di perpustakaan itu, berusaha mencari kegiatan yang menyibukkan, tapi Arata tidak bisa memalingkan pandangannya dari guru seumurannya itu. Sial, mereka terjebak berdua saja di sini dan tidak seorangpun yang mengetahuinya, bukan?

"Sensei, kalau dilihat dari dekat, kau memang cantik," Arata menyudutkan Lilith ke rak buku terdekat. Sang guru yang memerah wajahnya, nyaris menggunakan sihir peledaknya, ketika bibir Arata melumat bibirnya. Arata membuka mulut, memasukkan lidahnya ke rongga mulut Lilith, menciumnya lebih dalam.

Lilith mendesah halus, tubuhnya menegang. Arata melucuti kancing-kancing kemeja gadis itu, tangannya meraba pinggang Lilith yang ramping. Lilith menjauhkan lelaki itu, bibir mereka terlepas.

"K-kita tidak bisa melakukannya di sini!" pekiknya tertahan. "K-kita ini g-guru dan murid ..."

Arata menyeringai. "Benar. Karena itu aku ingin kau mengajarkan sesuatu padaku, Lilith-sensei," gumam Arata sambil menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke rok gadis itu, meremas pantatnya. Lilith memekik tertahan, Arata mengecup lehernya, menggigit-gigitnya kecil.

"J-jangan," Lilith meracau. "Jangan di situ!"

"Oh, benar," Arata membelai pinggang Lilith dan menyelipkan tangannya ke balik branya yang berwarna merah, meremas dadanya yang montok.

"A-Arata—aaaahhh! J-jangan di-di situ~nggghh!" Lilith mendesah selagi Arata terus menggerayangi payudaranya. Lilith merasa ngeri, tapi tak urung dia menikmati sensasi yang diberikan lelaki itu. Arata menautkan bibirnya lagi, kedua tangannya melepas bra senseinya, lantas kedua tangannya meremas buah dada Lilith lebih keras. Lilith berusaha melepas kuncian bibirnya, dan dia berhasil, tapi Arata beralih ke payudara kanannya, menggigit putingnya, mengisapnya.

"Uuuhh—Arata~hentikaaannhh! Ngghh~aaaaaaahhhh!"

Arata tidak bisa berhenti. Lidahnya mengulum puting kanan, selagi tangan kanannya memerah payudara besar itu dan tangan kirinya menopang punggung Lilith. Ia memerah payudara itu beberapa kali sampai putingnya basah dari dalam, entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuh gadis itu, tapi Arata tidak peduli. Lagipula, Lilith tampak menikmatinya.

Begitu ia melepaskannya, gadis itu hampir tidak punya tenaga untuk berdiri. Arata tidak membuang waktu. Ia menyesap puting kirinya, meremas-remas payudara kiri Lilith dengan kedua tangannya. Empunya berusaha menghentikannya, tapi ia termakan oleh kenikmatannya sendiri.

"A-Arata-cukup! Aaaahhh!"

"Sedikit lagi," desis Arata. "Aku saja, kau menikmatinya, kan, Lilith-sensei?" Arata memerah kedua payudara Lilith ke arah luar, menjilati puting kirinya.

"Kau~ugh. Mmmhhh! S-sudah cukup! Ah! Ngggaaahh~aaaahhh ... aaaaahhh!" Lilith mendesah tak tertahan, roknya segera basah. Saat Arata melepaskannya, ia jatuh terduduk di karpet perpustakaan, cairannya membasahi sebagian karpet.

Arata menyeringai. "Wah, tak kusangka semudah ini," ia melepas pakaiannya. "Waktunya untuk babak kedua, Lilith-sensei!"

Lilith tidak berbuat apapun saat Arata menyerbunya, membaringkannya di karpet tebal perpustakaan dan melepas roknya, menampakkan genitalnya yang basah oleh cairan berwarna bening. Wajah Lilith merona hebat, tapi Arata berbaring memunggunginya, kedua tangannya membuka bibir kelamin Lilith, memasukkan satu jari ke dalamnya.

"A-Arata!" pekik Lilith tertahan. "Bagian mana yang kau—aaahh!" ia meracau. "Aaahh! J-jangan di situuuhh~uuuggghh!" tubuhnya menggeliat, cairannya tumpah makin banyak.

Arata mengecup tengkuk Lilith, kedua tangannya kembali meremas dada besar gadis itu dari belakang. Kejantanannya menggesek bibir kelamin Lilith dari belakang, memohon masuk.

"Apa aku boleh?" tanya lelaki itu.

"K-kau bercanda! Nnggghh! J-jangaannhh~aah!"

Telat. Arata menerobos Lilith dari belakang, memperdalamnya, selagi kedua tangannya meremas payudara Lilith. Lilith mengertakkan gigi, tapi sulit sekali untuk mengabaikan rasa nikmat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mendesah keras, tangannya mencengkeram bulu-bulu karpet.

"Ayolah, apa cuma segitu kemampuanmu?" goda Arata. "Tema milikmu Luxuria kan, Lilith?"

"Aaaaaahhhh!" Lilith mendesah nikmat. "J-jangan~cukup, Arata—aahh! Uuuhhh~aaaaaahhh!"

Seluruh wajah Lilith memerah. Ia menggeliat, tapi Arata meremas payudaranya lebih keras, yang justru membuatnya makin mabuk kepayang. Tetes demi tetes cairan kental bening mengalir dari genitalnya, tapi perasaan itu tidak kunjung surut. Ia ingin lebih!

"L-lepaskanhh," Lilith meronta. "Aaaahhh! Arata~ah! C-cukup~aaahhhh!" ia mendesah merdu, menggigit bibirnya, tapi sia-sia.

Arata berguling ke kiri, membuat Lilith berada di bawah. Ia memerah payudaranya, lantas menggesekkan genitalnya, lebih dalam.

"Nggh, kau sempit dan basah, Lilith-sensei," gumam Arata. "Aku yakin kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Uuuuhhh," Lilith mendesah lepas. "H-hentikaanhh~aaah! Aaaahhh! Uuhhh~aaaaaaahhhh!" Lilith mendesah makin keras saat ia merasakan genital Arata makin dalam, gesekannya makin cepat. Arata terus meremas kedua buah dadanya sampai putingnya mengucurkan cairan berwarna bening yang sama. Lilith mengumpat dalam hati. Sial, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya!

"A-Arata! C-cukup~ah! Aku mau ke-kel-keluar~ah! H-hentikan~ah! Ber-ah! Berhenti~nnggghh! Aaaaahhh~! Le-lepaskan ... uuuaaahhhh!"

Lilith berusaha menahannya, tapi ia tahu itu sia-sia. Ia mencengkeram karpet sekuat tenaga, begitu merasakan sesuatu merambati sekujur tubuhnya, genitalnya terasa panas.

"Aku-ah! Ke-keluaaaaahhh! Aaahh~aaaahh~A-Arata~Aaaaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Cairan cinta Lilith menerobos keluar, membasahi paha mereka berdua hingga bertetesan ke karpet. Mereka berdua rebah, dan Arata melepas miliknya, mencium bibir Lilith dalam-dalam. "Kau lezat sekali, sih," godanya. "Aduh. Aku lelah."


End file.
